vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
Justify
Pre-Embrace Born James Justify Be-Damned-Without-Christ Chilton, the boy was raised in a strict Puritan or Brownist home in Canterbury, Kent, England. The Puritan movement was in full swing by the time that he was born in 1595, and his family began to lose a lot of their property through legal issues related to their standing with the Anglican Church. He was raised in adequate comfort, though he knew hard work. He was given a basic education grounded in their version of the Bible, and was taught English and Dutch, since Holland was home to many Puritans in their community. As a boy, Justify would carve toys out of wood and give them to the other children. He was known for kissing girls and being a bit of a cad. Just before they moved to Holland in 1610 when he was 15 years old, he became infatuated with a Catholic girl named Priscilla Browne, and it's rumored that he brought her family great shame before they moved to Holland due to the Separatist movement. Early Childhood His grandfather was a churchwarden in St. Paul’s Parish Church in Canterbury, and his father was a merchant tailor freeman. His family was well established in the community, and was well bred with a relatively impressive set of lands and holdings. They became members of the Separatist church, and they were the first family in England to bury a child (Justify’s younger brother, Christian “Rejoice The-Lord-Is-Near” Chilton) without consulting the Church of England for mandatory burial rites. The entire family was excommunicated from the Church of England in 1609. Early History The Chilton family joined the John Robinson congregation in Holland, moving everyone to the Netherlands in 1610 when Justify was a young teenager. Justify moved there as well, and began working with the Leiden Puritan group as a preacher's assistant and study. By 1620 he was a grown man, and considered a full preacher when his father, James Chilton, was murdered by a gang of men that attacked their religious compound. They were days from leaving Leiden for America, and there was no time to make other arrangements for his family since their lands were already sold and all of their assets were tied up in the trip. He didn't plan on coming to the New World because it was too expensive to secure passage, but the Leiden Pilgrim preacher requested that Justify take up his father's name and position and escort his mother and youngest sister Mary to America on the Mayflower as planned. Chilton was a valued member of the church and they'd rather take his son than have one less man. Plymouth Justify was only 24 when he sailed to Plymouth with his mother and younger sister, Mary in 1620. He signed the Mayflower Compact upon arrival and helped to secure the founding colony. That winter, his mother died of "the first infection." He buried his mother next to a symbolic grave of his father, and married off his sister to a respectable man named John Winslow. He then worked in the colony as an understudy for Pastor Brewster, changing his surname to reflect his changed devotion to the Lord and to the Separatist cause. Adulthood In 1625, Justify took on the name Chillingworth as a combination of his father's name and the puritan token of value. The new name was sought because he did not want to latch onto his family's successes; he wanted to make a name for himself. He was engaged to a young pilgrim woman named Hester Prence, daughter of the governor of Plymouth and granddaughter of the great Separatist Pastor Brewster. However, he was "captured by Indians" and lived among them for a year, taking on an Indian wife named Magoua (aka "Marie"). Captured by Indians In actuality, he went to the native village to trade, learn a bit about them and speak with them about God, but due to a local skirmish, he was not permitted to leave the village for several months. They claimed that there were demons in the woods, and that he would need to wait until they passed. During that time, he worked as a wood worker, and he learned the Wampanoag language from one of the council leaders' daughters, Magoua. When she became pregnant, he married her in a traditional Wampanoag ceremony and they had their first child, Moses Wamosett Chillingworth. When the child was a year old, the woods were no longer infested with the "demons" that prevented him from returning to Plymouth, and so he insisted that Marie and Moses Wamosett Chillingworth return with him to have a proper Christian wedding. She refused to leave her home and was not interested in Christianity for herself or the children (since she was already pregnant with a second child) and she divorced him on the spot by throwing his possessions on the ground and demanding that he leave the village. Return to Plymouth Justify returned to Plymouth, claiming that he was taken captive by Indians for the entire year. Upon his arrival, he found his betrothed being publicly shamed, in prison for adultery, and carrying a newborn. He went back to work for the preacher, and spoke with Hester about her shame. After a lengthy interrogation with Pastor Brewster, she revealed to Justify that she was brutally raped by a Stranger named John Billington, one of the men that arrived on the Mayflower that was a constant menace to the other Separatists. It was rumored that Billington was also responsible for the death of John Newcomen, a Stranger who was found dead in the woods only a month prior. They suspected John Billington because they were seen arguing earlier that week. Pastor Brewster, Hester Prence's grandfather, demanded justice for his granddaughter and for John Newcomen, and the elders of the colony called for an impartial Puritan Judge to be brought from the Separatist Holland to decide the case. 'The Trial of John Billington' A year later in 1630, Puritan Preacher and Judge, John Darrell arrived in the colonies with several companions from the Old World to assist in the case of John Billington. Billington argued that he could not have touched Hester, and that he was in fact quite impotent after falling from his horse several years ago. His wife confirmed the fact, saying that "life never quickened" within her womb after the horse accident, and she never had cause to think it could. John Billington admitted to killing John Newcomen though, claiming that it was self-defense. He believed that Newcomen was possessed by the Devil and would change his earthly form to embody the Beast and dance naked with the Devil in the woods. He claimed there was proof of this unholy pact, as there was demonic hair caught in the door frame of his home, rough like an animal's coat, and also giant animal tracks all around the man's homestead. Billington claimed that his own wife saw the Beast running through the woods one evening, howling at the moon mid-transformation. Pastor Brewster led the prosecution of Billington, claiming that Billington was guilty of unspeakable crimes. He argued that Billington was the only person capable of doing the deed since he was such a sinner and his wife was a disobedient wench. Justify was swayed by the argument, trusting the word of the good preacher. The Judge ruled that Billington was guilty of the murder of John Newcomen and assault upon Hester Prence, but he ruled that he was not responsible for her pregnancy due to admission of impotence and the fact that his young wife Eleanor was years without a child. Justify stepped forward and claimed Hester's child as his own, lying that he escaped from the Wampanoag and was able to spend one night with her before he was recaptured by the Indians. The Judge was skeptical, but accepted it, and decreed that Justify and Hester were already common-law married so it was not adultery. He sentenced Billington to hanging, and charged Pastor Brewster with the execution. Justify asked the Judge to allow him the privilege of removing the menace from the community himself to prove that he would be a good shepherd of the people. Brewster thoroughly appreciated his eagerness to serve, and allowed him to conduct the execution himself. Justify took Billington the "Indian demons" (the name given to it by the local Wampanoag villagers, and broke the man's legs with a shovel. Billington pleaded for his life, claiming that he never touched Hester and that Newcomen was a monster. Justify ignored his pitiful appeal and left the broken man in the cave. His devotion to Preacher Brewster and John Darrell was so strong that he didn't question the verdict or listen to the man. When Justify returned to Plymouth, he told the villagers that he hanged the man in the woods and buried him so they would be saved from the ugly sight. While Hester and the child. They have several children together before he is embraced. By 1630, the colony's population had boomed to several hundred souls. Justify was in charge of record keeping, minor law and judgment and was a respected community leader. Embrace In 1630, he met his maker, as it were. He was confronted by a , fresh off the boat, and took the man into his home to meet his family. Darrell is a Septemi (Daeva) who sees the predator in Justify's eyes after what he did to Brewster, but he also recognizes the devotion. Justify is sired and his wife was ghouled by Pastor Darrell. They lived in this manner for some time as Justify learned the ways of his new unlife. After several years, Darrell questions Justify about the father of her eldest daughter, Salvation, merely for curiosity's sake. Without hesitation, the ghouled Hester informs Darrell and Justify that the father was her own grandfather, Preacher Brewster. Justify was not as disgusted or outraged over the incest and rape as much as he was about the trickery. Darrell encouraged him to deal with Brewster in a fitting manner, and Justify went to his home over several days and ghouled him. He then ordered Brewster to undress and follow him through the snow to the Indian Cave where Billington was left years ago. Justify then broke his legs and left him in the cave to slowly freeze to death. Oddly enough, Billington's remains were not present in the cave and it seemed like someone was living there somewhat recently, so Justify stabbed Brewster in the abdomen, a fatal injury, and left him to die, confident that no one would find him before the deed was done. Family The Chillingworth family is rooted in England, but also extends to Holland with the most recent generations. The Chilton family is well established in Kent, and has always been respected in the community. Family History His oldest known ancestor was Robert Chilton, a parliamentary representative from Canterbury parish from 1339. Many of the men in his family have served as preachers, priests and statesmen. His great-grandfather, Richard Chilton, was an Anglican churchwarden at St. Paul's parish in Canterbury in the 1500s, and married a woman, Isabell Tollemache, the daughter of Sir Lionel Tollemache, High Sheriff of Suffolk and the 1st Baronet of Helmingham Hall. His grandfather, Lyonell, was married to Edith, a daughter of an elder statesman, and had five children with her until she died in childbirth. Lyonell was a wealthy yeoman with considerable property in Canterbury. He then married the widow Isabell Furner of Canterbury, Kent, and had one son, James, Justify's father. Justify's mother's father was a tailor, and his wife, Isabella, was a cousin of Isabell Tollemache. The Furners were wealthy farmers in Canterbury. Justify's father's family tree is further documented here, and a more specific tree is contained on this page. His father, James Chilton, and mother, Susannah Furner, were both originally from Canterbury, Kent, and were quite wealthy and respected by the community. They had five girls and three boys, including Justify, and several stillbirths and children that didn't make it to naming. His eldest sister, Isabella Chilton stayed in Holland with her new husband, but he believed that they planned to come to the colonies eventually. His youngest sister, Mary Chilton, moved to the colonies with him and was celebrated as the first European woman to set foot on the New World. Justify married her to John Winslow when she turned 16. His brothers Joel and Robert Nelson were considering the voyage, but remained in Holland to earn more money. His other sisters were married and he believes they remained in Holland. Family Tree {C} Descendants Marriage to Magoua Justify met his first wife, Magoua aka Marie, when he was attempting to convert a small village in the Wampanoag tribe near Plymouth. Their marriage lasted about 18 months, and ended because she would not convert, and would not let their son, Moses Wamosett Chillingworth, be baptised. She was pregnant when she kicked him out of their home. He returned to Plymouth and claimed that the Indians captured him and kept him prisoner, but that he convinced them to accept Christ and release him. This was not entirely false, as some of the Indians did convert, and he was not permitted to return to the village for some time due to the "demons in the woods". Marriage to Hester Prence Justify's second wife (and technically his only wife since he won't recognize the non-Christian marriage) was Hester Prence. He was engaged to her when he left for the Wampanoag village, and when he returned, she was a mother, but it was the child of Pastor Brewster who publicly shamed her for the child out of wedlock, but denied that it was his. Hester did not claim that the child was Brewster's though, she refused to say who the father was. Justify married her to make her an honorable woman, and adopted the child, claiming it was his own even though he was aware that it was impossible. He testified in court that he pledged himself to marry Hester when he escaped from the Indians during a hunting trip one night, and that was the night their child was conceived. He stated that the Indians recaptured him but allowed her to go free, as she was just a woman. Their relationship was cold but functional and dutiful. With Hester, Justify fathered 4 children in addition to the eldest adopted child, Salvation . His children with Hester are: Daniel, Remember, Perseverance, and Abraham. They also had a female baby named Gracious-is-the-Lord that died shortly after birth. New Amsterdam Justify woke up in a cellar of a strange building in the 1660s. He didn't know how he arrived or how much time had passed since he was incapacitated. Others were present too, with similar time gaps with varying recollection prior to their awakening. He "joined" a coterie, and took over a local Church which he called a Meeting House. He became a frequent customer at a brothel where he was proselytizing to the "fancy ladies" and their madam, Grace, whom he ghouled. Justify was roped into helping the coterie investigate some murders, though he was preoccupied with wondering where his family was, and what happened to him, and he became reclusive. Reasonable Assumptions *...Because he's a preacher one might assume he's religious or something. Category:Kindred Category:Player Characters Category:1650s Category:1660s Category:1776